


Fuji-Q Fun

by MiniMoose23



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Challenges, Diversity Writing Challenge, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Haunted Houses, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader-Insert, Roller Coasters, Scared Bucky Barnes, Social Anxiety, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, scared steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniMoose23/pseuds/MiniMoose23
Summary: Bucky and Steve take you, dear Reader, to one of the best amusement parks of all time, Fuji-Q Highland in Japan for a holiday trip! Why? Because what a better place to be on Hallow's Eve than at an amusement park with one of the best, scariest Haunted attractions? In the middle of Winter? What happens when the boys' plan to scare you -by taking you through the Haunted Hospital- backfires and goes sideways?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Fuji-Q Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the events that take place in this story are real; the timing is a bit off from when I went, but I’m assuming it’s just as cold in October as it was in January. I went with one of my mentors so the hugging, shoulder touching stuff actually happened; mainly to keep warm cause it was cold as fuck (for me at least cause I grew up in Florida where -hello- it never snows and very rarely does it get below 60 degrees Fahrenheit) so yeah.
> 
> The kissing and stuff is strictly self-indulgent because I am helplessly romantic and Stucky trash because DAMN SON have you SEEN them?!
> 
> Prompt: Eerie #9 - The moment when an unbidden shiver runs down your spine...
> 
> This is my submission for Tumblr user @barnesrogersvstheworld's Are You Afraid Of The Dark writing challenge! This is my second writing challenge and though this one was much harder to complete due to excessive working hours-- I still had a lot of fun writing it (mostly from memory) as well as adding some fiction in there.
> 
> This work is NOT Beta'd. Please make me aware of any typos/errors you find. All mistakes are mine and my own. Please enjoy!

_ Clink, clink, clink, clink. _

The sound of metal on track meets your ears. You look at one of the coasters that could be seen from just outside the entrance. You bounce on the balls of your feet and hug the arms of your boyfriends as you watch the empty cart make the slow climb up the first hill of the ride, the one that always gets your adrenaline going.

It reaches the peak and stops for a moment before rocketing down the track and around the bend. You stare on in awe as the cart barrels by the track closest to you, the sound engulfing you.

You don’t notice, too enticed by the coaster, but Steve and Bucky are staring at you and admiring your vibrant behavior. Not that it was new, you were usually always happy when you were with them, but this was a different kind of glee. A kid-in-a-candy-store kind of passion and joy you were radiating. They absolutely love it and are soaking up as much of it as they can.

You love roller coasters. That was a fact, though others thought and said otherwise. The only issue you had, was getting yourself mentally prepared and telling yourself that you’d have fun and would love the ride. 

You were afraid of heights, not falling like most people believed. No. You just didn’t like your feet not on sturdy ground, hence why you loved roller coasters. The thrill of falling from such a height was nearly an aphrodisiac, so of course you loved the rush of adrenaline and the feeling of your stomach dropping. Besides, you were seated and had somewhere to place your feet to ground yourself.

While you are still admiring the largest of the coasters, your lovers turn their attention to the pamphlet they had grabbed. It contains a small portion of history and culture for the area as well as the inspiration behind the amusement park and why it had been set up where it currently resides. They open it and began going over the small legend, deciphering the mini icons and trying to decide where to go first.

“Hey! There’s a haunted house here too! Can we go? I want to go!” Bucky and Steve exclaim in unison, the pamphlet map of the amusement park unfolded between them. Startled out of your trance, you purse your lips in thought, wondering why they wanted to go in a haunted house, other than the fact it was the night before Halloween. You study your boyfriends as they point out the numbers and try to find the corresponding point on the park map, a smile crossing your face.

“I see at least two coasters I want to ride. Are y’all sure about the haunted house?” You humm and tug your jacket closer around you. They turn to you and give you their puppy dog eyes.

“We’ll be with you the entire time, so you won’t be scared,” Bucky thinks he is reassuring you and gives you a soft smile. Steve nods and steps closer, a bright smile on his face.

_ Oh, how clueless they are. It’s cute. _

“I’m not against it, but later, okay?” You agree, a little wary of their possible plan, as they squish you in a hug. You let out a huff of air and try to wiggle from their strong grasp. “Hey, Loves, can’t breathe.”

“Sorry, Y/n.” You are released in milliseconds, beam up at your two super soldiers, and watch the worry on their faces dissolve into bliss as you lock gazes with their beautiful blue eyes.

“Come here you big babies. I’m fine,” you chuckle and pull them closer in an attempt to reassure them you are fine and to secretly seep their warmth. It wasn’t freezing, but it was in the low forties -which was cold for fall-, which meant cold for you. They’re more than happy to nearly wrap themselves around you for warmth, especially since the three of you have a thirty minute wait before the park opens.

  


Thinking it was going to take three hours to get to the amusement park, Steve had insisted on leaving early that morning. He was right in his assumption to leave early, however he had gotten you and Bucky up at six. Six a.m..

_ Six in the morning! What kind of psycho gets up at that ungodly hour; oh yeah, my boyfriends… _ you had thought to yourself. It would have been fine had you all not been up until midnight. How he got up so early every morning was beyond your comprehension. Both of them really; where it had taken you a good twenty minutes to get ready, the boys had been ready in five and waited on you. _ What gentlemen. _

  


You glance up at them and smile; they’re talking excitedly but softly about the attractions -not wanting to disturb other conversations going on around them- the crisp breeze not seeming to bother them. You lean back into Steve and gently grab Bucky’s hands, bringing them to your chest. He comes closer to you and Steve.You let go of his right hand to pull your phone from the pocket of your hoodie. They look down at you and grin mischievously, a look you miss when you look down at the time on your phone.

“Two minutes,” you say and slip your phone back in your hoodie pocket. Bucky runs his hands down your arms, then sides, and lets them rest on your hips. Steve hums and lets his hands dance on Bucky’s arms before pulling him closer so you are walled in by them. Steve against your back and Bucky on your front. Pink dusts your cheeks and you hope they assume it’s from the chilly air nipping at your face, even though it’s really from the thoughts that crossing your mind in the moment.

“Mm think there will be some time and place for us to warm up? I thinks it’s going to get colder the later it gets,” Bucky murmurs, leans down to nibble your ear, and kisses your cheek before he leans back to straighten himself. Steve’s eyes darken lightly at what his boyfriend is suggesting. A low hum of appreciation leaves him and you can’t help but giggle.

_ At least they’re on the same thought process as me, _you think.

“Well, I’m sure we could find a family sitting room or something,” you reply innocently, not thinking through your phrasing. The duo each quirk a brow at you before they nod eagerly in agreement.

_ Okay, maybe wrong choice of words, _you mentally scold yourself.

“Definitely,” Steve breathes quietly against your ear. You shrug your shoulders, in an attempt to stop the chill of arousal down your spine, but a small laugh escapes your lips. Bucky tilts his head lightly and you lean forward to rest your forehead on his chest, your back still to Steve’s front. The blonde leans forward again, but this time he places small kisses up the exposed skin on the back of your neck. You shiver and let out a squeak as you feel goosebumps rise where he trails his feather-light, teasing kisses.

“Mmmm, stop, you’re tickling me,” you whine softly, which draws a chuckle from both of your boyfriends. You pout, face hidden since your head still resides on the Winter Soldier’s chest. The rumble from his laughter is loud against your ear as he pulls you closer, away from Steve’s relentless teasing.

The three of you look up as a voice comes over the intercom by the gate, stating that the park is now open. They watch as you pulled away from them and dig your hand in your pocket to retrieve your day pass. They follow your lead and get into a half ass line with you and those around you. Bucky goes first, pausing in the entrance to scan the day pass and have his photo taken for accountability and access. Steve ushers you through next and waits for you to reunite with Bucky before following suit.

“Come on, let’s go on this one! It’s the biggest coaster in the park!” Bucky presses against you and lands a soft kiss to your temple as he lets his body weight force you to go in the direction of the coaster you had been so entranced by. You lean back against him, resisting his weight just a little and shake your head no.

“Nooo. Everyone knows you save the best to do last!” You feel your cheeks grow warm as realization hits you.

_ Can I just stop making innuendos! God, it’s not my fault they just roll off my tongue like their names when-- No! Stop. Bad, Y/n! Focus! _

Steve rubs your deltoids and wraps his arms around your chest. You don’t notice at first, but he’s also steering you towards the big coaster. “There’s no line, look,” he whispers and watches as a few teenagers dart towards the same ride and disappear up the entrance ramp. With a huff of a laugh, you cave before shrugging Steve off. Bucky straightens up too once you agree to ride the biggest thrill -definitely second to you when compared to your partners- first.

“Okay okay. We’ll go on this one first! Geez, don’t twist my arm,” you chuckle and make your way up the ramp and to the small line. It isn’t too long a wait, maybe two to three minutes tops, literally.

You take a deep breath and bounce up to the lockers with your boys. You toss your beanie, phone, sunglasses, and ID in the small cubby and quickly move so they can store their loose items as well. You lock it once they are finished and put the key, which is conveniently on a hair tie, around your wrist for the duration of the ride.

When the cart was empty of the previous riders, the safety observers ask everyone to check their pockets for any loose items they may have missed and request they put them in the lockers provided. Once they verify that no one has anything else in their pockets, they open the small, metal gates and let you all get seated. Of course you were in the first cart with Bucky and Steve; smack in the middle of them. Your leg shakes nervously as you looked between them.

_ How can they be so calm! The first drop is so far! Oh my gosh, I don’t know if I can do this anymore! …. No. My boys won’t let anything happen to me. I’m safe, right here with them. They’ll protect me. Besides, it’s fine. I watched the empty carts roll by without issue. _

The small pep talk helps calm your nerves a little but not enough to stop your leg from bouncing anxiously, not does it undo the knot forming in your stomach. A silent sigh escapes you; a hand on your energetic knee brings you out of your head and thoughts. Matching, worried, pairs of blue eyes stare at you curiously, silent questioning if you are okay visible to only you. You nod subtly and lean back in the seat, legs shifting so your thighs touch each of theirs for comfort.

Bucky and Steve share a glance over your head before the blonde drapes an arm over the back of the seat and the brunette draws circles on your knee with his metal hand; the soft, whirring mechanics of the arm easing your mind. One of the safety workers lowers the safety bar and inquires if it was too tight on any of you. When you all confirm it to be good, he moves on to the other carts until everyone has been checked. He steps back and waves, along with several of the people in line, as the cart slowly began its trek to the base of the first hill.

Your heartbeat picks up as you slowly climb the first peak, your body building adrenaline. Steve motions with his chin to Bucky’s side, gaining both of your attention. You look at the next small circle that passes; ‘55M’ written on it. You tilt your head before you gasp audibly.

You are roughly one hundred and eighty feet off the ground! Bucky laughs softly and rubs your leg, his free hand carelessly resting on the safety bar. Glancing at Steve, you note one hand was across your shoulder, resting on Bucky’s metal one, and the other was also resting on the safety bar. You slide your hands from your lap to the safety bar as well, your knuckles touching their legs; and if only to help ground your nerves as they bubble up again, you plant your feet firmly on the floor of the cart. Your stomach still feels a little queasy but you chalk it up to the elevation and lack of breakfast.

The next few signs pass fairly quick and you note the ride pauses at the top of the peak where a sign that reads ‘79M World Record!’ and it gives a chance for you to see the base of Mount Fuji right in front of you. It looks as though it’s just across the street, though you aren’t far off. The start of the range really _ is _just across the road.

Suddenly the coaster descends and a scream is ripped from your throat as you yell in pure joy and slight shock. You can hear other passengers yelling as well, but the laughter coming from either side of you makes your heart leap.

How had you gotten so lucky?

The coaster doesn’t have any loops, but it has a lot of sharp turns as well as ups and downs. By the second sharp curve, the safety bar has jarred down and your guys’ knees press against your sides, pressing hard against your bladder. The flips in your stomach came back, hitting harder than last time. Your shoulders tensed for a moment before the nausea comes back full force and you are coming to an abrupt stop, back at the start of the tracks. Your head is spinning and ears ringing as you try to get your bearings back before your super soldiers can notice.

You lean your head to the left, a small groan leaving your lips at the abrupt stop of the ride. You lift your arms and as soon as the bar raises, you are scrambling out behind Steve, Bucky following you. You quickly unlock the locker and gather all the belongings and disperse them amongst the three of you before leaving the key in the locker for the next riders.

“Food,” you manage to mumble, head pressed against Steve’s ribs as you descend the ramp that leads back to the park. The soldiers chuckle and each wrap an arm around you and steer you into the small gift shop at the bottom to see the picture.

“We’ll get food in a minute. I want to see our picture, then we’ll go. I promise,” Steve replies and presses a kiss to the crown of your head. You nod against him, head still resting on his ribs, but tip your head up to look at the screens that held the snapshots from the ride. The three of you instantly find yours and point and laugh. At least you were all smiling.

_ Huh, I don’t remember them doing that, _ you smile as you look over the photo. _ At least it’s a good picture, they both look so happy. But when did they wrap their arms around my shoulders, _you hum in thought before you nudge them and nod to the food stand across from the exit.

“Okay okay, food now,” they cave and follow you out the gift shop. You pause and turn to the restroom and dart in. When you walk out both men give you a curious look that you shrug off.

“Bathroom,” you flush slightly and ignore their stares as you walk up to the vendor stalls to look over the menus. You get closer to the stall to try and read the Japanese. Your nose scrunches and the lady shooes you away, pointing to a small machine a few steps away where you are supposed to order. You concede and drag your soldiers to it, even though you were still looking over the menu.

“Mmm nothing looks good,” you whine, eyes raking over the broken English descriptions and Kanji. Steve rubs the side of your shoulders while Bucky presses the buttons for his order and inserts the yen. He smiles as the little slips of paper drop at the bottom and he takes them to the vendor.

“It’s different, but come on. Look they have hotdogs,” the blonde muses and points to the picture above your head. You give a small nod and dig your money from your pocket, settling on a hotdog and coke.

Following Bucky’s actions, you take the small papers to the vendor and give a small “Arigato” before you head over to wait with your brunette boyfriend. He opens his arms and you fall into them, welcoming his warmth; it’s sweet relief from the cold wind nipping at your nose. Steve soon joins the two of you, only for Bucky to pass you off so he can go retrieve his food. You pout but it’s short-lived as the lady waves you over for your own food. Steve tightens his arms around your waist so you fall back into his lap. He gives you a cheeky smile as you push on his forearms in an attempt to untangle yourself from him.

“Stevie, food or I’m gonna lick you,” you threaten. He raises his hands after pouting and giving you his puppy dog eyes as you walk over to get your food. The older woman behind the counter sets another plate and cup beside yours just as you reach her; Steve’s food. You pick it up too and bring it over to him, taking up seat on his lap again. He and Bucky share a glance over your head and they smirk while you focus on the weird smelling hotdog in front of you.

You end up picking at weird beef frank, having taken two bites and it still tasting funny to you. You grimace as the third bite is full of tangy-sourness and you spit it back onto the thin paper sheet it was residing on.

“Nope. That tastes funny. Can’t do it,” you mutter and chug the rest of your carbonated drink while they watch in slight shock at your disinterest in food, even if it tasted a little weird.

“Where to now?” Bucky asks as he pulls out the map, lying it out on the table. You stack all the trash and run it over to one of the trash cans before coming back and leaning over him, chin resting on his shoulder. A hum of thought reverberates in your chest as your eyes roam the foreign language scattered across the map of the park.

“Let’s do all the other coasters; there’s only like what, five total? Fujiyama was fun,” you suggest and peek behind you at the first coaster where there’s a line starting to form now, the wait up to thirty minutes from the back.

You turn back and trace a path from where you are to the next coaster, glancing up to try to find it in the park. “Let’s see, it says down that way,” you murmur to yourself, eyes scanning the horizon for the same coaster you want to experience next. Steve watches as your eyes go wide when you see it, mouth slightly agape as you stare on in awe at it. His lips curl upward into a grin as he gets lost in the picture-perfect moment of you basically lying on Bucky with doe eyes and Bucky looking up at you with a goofy grin on his own face.

The three of you begin a lazy walk towards the *insert next coaster name here*. You’re following the height of it instead of signs when you notice you can’t get to the entrance even though you can see the line. You exaggerate looking around before turning to your lovers. They’re right on your heels and almost step on you when you stop.

“Whoah, Doll, be careful. Wouldn’t want Stevie and I to trample you,” Bucky jokes before lifting his gaze to where yours is flittering.

“What’s wrong?”

“Stevie, do you see the entrance?” Buck asks as you turn to them and reach into Steve’s hoodie pocket for the map again. The blonde smiles down at you before he glances around.

“Did we go the wrong way?”

“Looks like it-”

“No way! I can see the line,” you whine. They share a curious look and Steve tips his chin back the way you came from. Bucky nods, drapes his arm over your shoulder, and steers you back up the walkway that had lead you three into a dead-ended cul-de-sac of food vendors.

“What the hell kinda place does this— putting the line on this side of a ride but making the entrance and exit on the other?” You ramble and fold the park guide up haughtily, huffing at the inconvenience as you stuff it in your hoodie pocket.

The line is longer than the first coaster, but you’re thankful that the wind isn’t blowing on the side of the building you’re on. You still huddle close to your two soldiers, intent on seeping what all body warmth and comfort you can as your heart races when you hear the screams from the people on the ride. You try to hide it; Steve rubs your shoulders and puts a little more pressure than normal into it, relenting when he feels you relax.

“Does this one have loops? Yeah, yeah this one has loopies,” you chatter and move up a little as the line shifts.

“Scared?” Bucky teases and bumps your shoulder with his arm, eyes bright with mirth. Steve sends him a mock glare and rubs down the sides of your arms and you relish the warmth that soaks into your clothes with his touch.

“No,” you sass and bump hips with the ex-assassin, “but I am nervously excited!” He tosses his head back in laughter as Steve smiles softly before pressing a kiss to the top of your head. Your lips tug up at the corners, satisfaction warming you only slightly. You spend the rest of the time in line in content silence amongst the three of you; all huddling close like penguins when the cold wind blows hard enough to leak through your winter gear.

When you finally reach the front of the line, you’re instructed to take off your shoes. Standing in the white outline of shoes, you glance up at the Japanese man at the gate, who nods reassuringly that you’re doing what you’re supposed to, then look on either side of you at your lovers to see them both toe-ing off their shoes as well. A cold breeze blows past and you feel your whole body shake and your teeth chatter a bit. The cold is worse now that your toes are exposed, your socks not beneficial.

There’s a guy on the other side of Bucky in front of you; you note that he’s excited and nearly stumbles from the metal gate when it opens. You follow behind the brunette with your blonde close behind. The Japanese kid and Steve are on the outside, leaving you and Bucky to the inside seats and there’s another set of seats in front of you that gets filled.

The floor lowers once you’re all strapped in and the workers and some of the crowd begin to wave before they count down and the ride starts. You jerk immediately forward and to the right and the next thing you know, you’re riding backwards, the seats tipping back so you’re slightly leaning with your heads tilted down a bit before dropping backwards. Adrenaline runs through your veins and heats your body, despite the chilly wind whipping from the speed. All too soon the ride is over and you are a ball of giggles that can’t be contained.

  
  
  


You all decide against the water coaster (even though it’s running) because it’s too cold; below freezing you think. There’s no complaints about it from your loves and you’re thankful, laughing as they each wrap an arm around your shoulders and hunker down (a good bit) so their heads are close to yours.

“Where to now?” Bucky asks as he lets his gaze wander the close attractions. Steve smirks at him and turns to you, smiling as he takes your hands.

“The haunted house?” He requests, blue eyes shining with hope and ready to become puppy dog eyes in a moment’s notice.

“Let’s get a drink first, I’m cold. Then we can go, promise,” you agree and look around for a drink vendor. They follow you to one of the many drink vending machines found in Japan and wait as you scan the various drinks. You turn with a pout and a shake of your head as you trudge away. It didn’t have the hot drink you wanted. You’d have to find another.

Bucky’s eyes light up as he spots a covering several yards in front of you. He all but drags you both to it and pulls out his phone. He hums and looks at the sign. Though he can’t read it, none of you can it’s all in Japanese, he tries.

“Uhh, Buck, what is that?” You inquire and try to make out anything on the sign. You can tell it’s or the haunted place, from the zombie-looking pictures of people. Steve studies the art on the covering, eyes roaming the design and life-likeness of it all. He’s enthralled by the art but manages to look at the screen and between you both.

“I think it’s a ticket dispenser. Like how some rides need tickets,” the sandy haired male answers. You study the machine, looking over the time when you see movement in front of you. Your head snaps up and you nod in acknowledgment of the Japanese woman dressed as a nurse. There’s blood -fake, you hope- and rips and tears and you can’t help but wonder how she isn’t _ freezing _. After all, it is cold enough to snow!

The lady speaks and the three of you all give her quizzical looks; none of you understanding a lick of the beautiful Japanese falling from her lips. She smiles and presses on the screen until the times come back up and points to the hospital on one of the posters. You flush slightly and nod as you watch as she moves back to the ticket machine and uses her index finger to hover over the times available; 1130, 1200-noon, 1230, 1300, 1330, 1400, 1430, 1500, and 1530. You watch the guide as her soft gaze moves between the three of you, motions not too fast so you can read them.

“Ahh, sorry. Close for lunch. 12 is next available,” her broken English startles you. A grin stretches your face while you nod vigorously in response, nudging Steve. He puts money into the machine and presses the number 1200. Much like the restaurant order, the machine spits out a rectangular paper, this one about the size of a business card. Bucky follows, you not far behind.

“Arigato-gozaimas,” you chirp and give a slight bow to the worker. Her mouth curves into a bright smile as the familiar phrase meets her ears. It’s not often that a foreigner uses her native language.

With tickets in hand -or pockets rather- and ‘thank yous’ passed between the four of you, you wander the park as you try to pass time. Spotting another drink machine, Bucky gently nudges you and jerks his chin towards it. Steve gives you a curious glance, silently asking if it has your drink of choice. You shuffle with them over to it and almost jump with excitement. It does have your preferred hot chocolate!

Steve, ever the gentleman, beats both you and Bucky at pulling out money and proceeds to buy three drinks; yours, a coffee for Bucky, and an iced coffee for himself. When you and the brunette go to argue with him, the original super soldier waves you off with a “you’re my best girl, (Y/n), I’m going to spoil you” and when Bucky mentions he isn’t Steve’s girl, his friend merely replies with “you’re my best friend and lover too, get over it”.

You share a knowing look with Bucky before dropping it and letting Steve have the victory. You could buy him something later anyway. With a shrug, you sigh contentedly and roll the warm can on your cheeks the between your hands; stuffing one hand into your hoodie pocket the other holds the warm can against your neck. You close your eyes for a moment and imagine being in a warmer place.

“Are you that cold?”

The unison question makes you jump slightly. They were closer than you originally thought when you closed your eyes. You nod and let out a soft grunt of affirmation while you scan the crowd, enjoying the happiness radiating from everyone around.

“Yeah- oooh hey what’s that? Is that a small bonfire?!” Your excitement pulls full laughs from your men-out-of-time. You ignore them and make a bee line for the square pit off to the side of one of the main walkways. You remove your gloves, stuff them into your hoodie pocket, open your hot cocoa, and bask in the warmth from the small fire on the pyre.

They stand beside you, the silence comfortable and relaxed, until you start coughing when the wind shifts and blows the mini bonfire’s smoke in your face. You wildly shuffle out of the line of fire and to another side, eyes watery. Steve and Bucky move to the other side and watch you, their concern turning to audible questions when the smoke starts drifting towards you again. You glance around and step to the next side of the square, your loves to the left of you and you shrug off their question.

The smoke slowly starts drifting towards you once more, once you’re settled. Scrambling -yet again- out of range and you curse the wind and fire, wedging yourself between your soldiers. You feel it before it even starts so you about face and start walking away, just in time as the smoke wafts over your boys. They cough and turn away to follow you when faced with the abrupt and distinct smell of burning firewood.

Once out of the way, you glance at them and huff, teeth chattering as the warmth of the fire is ripped from you and replaced by the bone-chilling cold. You puff up your hoodie as best you can, letting the fold of the hood shield your red ears.

“Come on, let’s start heading back to the haunted house. It’s going to open soon,” Steve suggests and nudges you gently, forcing you to drop your shoulders. You send him a playful glare and the wind whips your hood and makes it smack you in the face. His eyes sparkle with amusement at your immediate karma.

“Lemme finish my coco.” You chug the rest of said drink and spin in a circle for a trash can. Finding one, you start to sprint to it before halting when a couple crosses in front. You let out your breath and slide around them to continue your mission, tossing it and backtracking efficiently.

Bucky turns to look back at you but you’re already by his side, arm looping through his since his left hand is tucked tight in his pocket. He gives his oldest friend a curious look as you snuggle his arm, face buried in his hoodie sleeve. Storm gray eyes meet bright blue and Bucky waves as he steers you away from the blonde. Steve lets out a yell of protest, something about Bucky needing to share, and jogs to catch up, hand gently -barely- touching your hip as he sidles up on your other side and falls into step.

Giggles fall from your lips as Steve lightly traces invisible patterns on your side, hand warming the spot it ghosts over. They glance down at you with smiles, watching you step closer to Bucky in attempt to get away from the ticklish sensation on your hip. You chance a look up at them and are met with dazzling smiles and bright eyes that make you weak in the knees.

  
  
  


“Wow,” you’re captivated as you approach the haunted house. It looks as though it’s been abandoned for years, a decade minimum. There are signs all over the closer you walk, most in Japanese but a few in English.

_ No phones! No flashlights! Warning! _Some of them read.

You break away from your towering protectors and bounce over to a guy in a wheelchair. You stay well out of arms reach as you circle in front of him, watching to see if he will get up and chase you. When he doesn’t move -he isn’t breathing and therefore a dummy you’re sure- you step closer and admire the realism the creators have captured. With a final once over of the (startlingly realistically) dressed mannequin, you skip over to some of the signs while waiting for Steve and Bucky to catch up to you.

“This’ll be fun,” Steve hums, side-eyeing Bucky with a calculated look. You peek over your shoulder at your blonde, his chin in his hand as he looks over the building looming in front of you all. There’s roped off gates for a line, though it’s empty so you duck under all of them and hop from foot to foot while they actually walk the sectioned off line. You roll your eyes at them and bob up and down to try and get your blood pumping, anything to keep warm.

It’s at least a twenty minute wait; you’re trying to pass the time by opening the same three apps on your phone just to close them and re-open them five seconds later. Steve and Bucky are talking in hushed tones behind you, but you’re currently too invested in the game you almost forgot about. As you swap the colorful candies, they pop and pink liquid fills the background board. You feel double stares on your back but you ignore them and swipe the last blue candies, dancing in place as the gummy bear in a bubble floats above the candy necklace line.

The hair on the back of your neck raises and goosebumps pop up along your arms. Your head snaps up and you’re face to face with the same petite woman (dressed as a nurse). Your feel your lip curl as you give a startled growl and stumble back into two brick walls of muscle. You tip your head to look at them when their laughs fill your ears. Heat rushes to your face, chest, and ears in embarrassment from being so zoned out and carefree about your surroundings.

She ushers you to a similar camera like the park gate. You purse your lips as it registers your face and you flash your ticket. You wait again as your boys get through the camera, each having to do wall squats so they were in the camera’s range. You giggle, suddenly glad you were shorter than them.

The lady leads you to the door and ushers you in with a “no phones” warning. You’re the first to step into the darkness but Bucky is quick to follow, with Steve right on his heels. Once the three of you are standing in a line in the middle of the empty hallway, the nurse closes the entrance and you’re almost shrouded completely in the darkness. A single, dim light bulb hangs above you; it flickers every so often and throws you into temporary blindness.

“Hey, there’s three doors. Stevie,” you pout and move between them, eyes wide as they jump between the three doors. One is to your right, one to your left, and one behind you to the left near the seemingly disappeared entrance. He wraps his arm around your shoulder and presses a kiss to your temple soothingly.

Bucky’s shifting his gaze between the doors as well, borderline paranoia. It seems to have gotten colder and, is that a red light? _ Surely not the Red Room! _He steps closer to you and secures his arm around your waist. You glance at him, hand gently on his forearm.

“Bucky?” You call his name softly. He looks at you. “You alright? It looks like you’ve seen a ghost,” you murmur and move to your hand to his cheek. He nuzzles your palm and turns, kissing it.

“S’alright, Doll. Just thinking,” his reply is just as soft, reassuring you and Steve. With a nod, you each take to watching one of the doors. There’s no noise, it makes you uneasy. _ It’s quiet. Too quiet, _you think and shift your weight.

The silence doesn’t last as both boys are pressing unusually close and are very handsy, restless almost. You glance at them just as the light goes out. Your breath hitches and you grab their hands, eyes trying to focus in the pitch black.

It happens quickly; doors slamming and echoing in the distance, groans, moans, screams, and the like usually heard in hospitals, then it’s all just as silent as if it never happened. You can feel your heart racing as your body begins reacting to the potential threat.

The light flicks back on with a soft _ pop _and the only door to the right opens. The nurse is there and she leads you over to a small, curtained off area meant to resemble a real hospital room. She directs you all to sit on the bench provided and turns on the tv. She pauses at the curtain and smiles.

“Stay here. Watch video,” she says and takes her leave. The curtain moves as she walks along it. You sit on the far right of the bench with Bucky between you and Steve. You hold his arm while you feel Steve’s hand switch from rubbing your hip to Bucky’s.

The tv crackles to life and draws the attention of the trio. You watch with interest as you feel your boys shifting restlessly beside you. It’s a small group of about five kids -teenagers- who are breaking into an abandoned building. You’re sitting on the edge of your seat as the video fades out. You’re ready to tell your friends they’re being distracting when an ear piercing scream which makes them both jump. You peek around the room, under the bench, everywhere as the banging and yelling starts up as the video finishes. You give a playful glare when they nudge you, but look at the VHS player anyway. A white light appears, flashes red, then the nurse reappears and motions for you to follow her again.

The three of you share a skeptical look but follow her. She leads you down the hall and to a small bin on a raised platform. There are three flashlights sitting inside. She encourages you to take one and says something you don’t quite catch. When Steve goes to grab one too, the lady pulls on his hand and raises her voice a little for them to hear.

“No! No no, just one!” She huffs and smiles. You shrug and nod your understanding. She perks up at that and points to a small, laminated arrow. “Follow arrows roll exit. There are doors mark ‘Retire’ if you get too scared. Takes about thirty minutes to escape. Enjoy!”

You purse your lips and giggle as you continue forward. Your boys are right behind you, literally. You feel their hands on you or close the whole time you walk down the empty hall. The banging and other sounds have started back up. You’re enthralled by it. It’s _ fascinating _! You’re one hundred percent captivated by the likeness to an actual hospital it is.

Bucky presses his chest to your back, making you look at him. His blue eyes are scanning the room quickly, looking for threats. You frown at the look on his face. It looks pained, guilty, but over what? You brush it off, his adrenaline is probably up too. You peck his cheek a few times before his breathing steadies.

Bucky’s clingy-ness is easy to ignore at first. But after walking for ten minutes, and entering a room with shelves of jars filled with liquid and random body parts? Steve joins in. It’s like they’re tag-teaming you. You ask if they want to retire, nodding to the door to the left of them. They decline and you shrug. You weren’t creeped out, curious and thrilled, but not creeped out or scared.

Gently, lovingly, you drag them by the hand out of the room and into the next hallway. It’s dark, red lights lining it. Bucky freezes and you have to halt when his hand holding yours pulls you back to. His gaze is fixed on a man in a white lab coat who is walking towards you. You feel your blood run cold as he starts moaning like a zombie. You bite your lip to keep from laughing. Bucky’s hand squeezes yours tight as his chest constricts. Steve looks between the Japanese actor and his loves with confusion. He doesn’t realize Bucky was on the verge of a panic attack.

You let go of the blonde and stroke the ex-assassin’s forearm, whispered words of confidence and reassurance lost to Steve, even with his super enhanced hearing. He’s hearing a high pitched squealing from somewhere ahead.

When Bucky is calmed down, you take each of their hands and pull them down the steps, Steve holding the flashlight. The air feels thicker, heavier as you wind your way down to what seems to be the basement. Sounds of chopping makes your heart rate spike, both males make a note of it. You look around constantly, your eyes searching for any hidden threats.

You hesitate at the end of the hall and use the flashlight to shine it on the signs nearby, trying to find the right way to continue. Your flashlight shines over a door that reads ‘Retire’, you stick your tongue out at it, you won’t quit.Your loves tense and circle you as you keep searching for the next way to go. You let out a huffed laugh and turn to face them.

“Hey,” you coo, hand resting on their outside cheeks.”it’s ok. They’re just actors. They can’t touch us, we didn’t sign a waiver,” you console and lean forward to kiss their cheeks. They nod and resume following you into the darker depths.

  
  


The next room has heavy, plastic sleeves hanging over the open doorway. Your nose scrunches as you slowly push them back to step through, keeping your back to the walled side. You’re actively searching for people dressed as zombies to try and see them before they can scare you.

An audible gasp brings your boys almost barreling through the same doorway you’ve disappeared through. They almost smack into your back but Bucky stops just short of you and Steve bumps into him. You turn and raise a brow at them before they take in the scene as well. It looks like a butcher's shop. Blood soaks the ground and runs down some of the walls. They wrap themselves around you again as you try to continue on, still in awe at the decorating. You’re bouncing with adrenaline as a giddiness swells through your chest at the known difference of blood splatter and spatter.

  


You go through room after room, from empty to having some zombies. Some of the rooms aren’t even rooms, but stairways. You’ve lost count of how many times you have walked up and how many down. Being the huge dork you are, you creep up to the corners and shine your light as your favorite characters from Criminal Minds would before you move. It was part of your plan to not get scared as well as figure out which was the correct way to go; the bonus of getting ahead of a possible jump scare was just that, a bonus. You walk a little farther until you get to a podium in the middle of the passage. There’s a sign hanging from it that you immediately frown at and hold the flashlight close to your chest.

_ Turn in flashlight here. No flashlights beyond this point. _

The worst room so far, you think, has to be the child one. It’s hard to get through; all the baby cribs and children’s beds drenched in more blood than they could have had, toys forever stained with innocence. The pediatric nurse, someone Steve claimed to be sitting in the rocking chair in the corner, was nowhere to be seen and there was still one child, at least you thought, who was sick and making a ruckus. At least that’s how it seemed, especially now since you’ve had to leave behind the flashlight. As you pass by the crib -where you swear the crying baby was- you peer inside and find it empty. **An unbidden shiver runs down your back.**

You were on edge, your senses on alert, and you absolutely LOVED it. You take your boys’ hands and continue through the hall after the pediatric wing and you find yourself in, what looks like, a supply storeroom. You have to shuffle in single-file; you intentionally put Bucky between yourself and Steve. You slow your pace since it’s a lot darker in here than it has been, worse now since you don’t have your flashlight. Sure, you could have easily pulled out your phone to use, but you wanted to get the authentic feel without disobeying the rules.

As you make your way through the disarray of the storeroom, you see that a few things are missing from shelves; it’s almost as if something was supposed to be there. You quirk a brow and ready yourself for any spooks. Turning the corner of a shelf puts you on the other side of it, grating under foot. You sigh, sad your sneaking around was getting ruined by the annoying metal clanging under the weight. Bucky’s arms wind around you from behind as you walk. It’s a bit awkward at first but you find steady rhythm after a few minutes, your right hand stroking his arm supportively. Steve watches and feels his chest swell with pride and love for the two of you. Your eyes are drawn to movement below you. They narrow as you spot a guy a few feet in front of you. You see the woman on the lower shelf on your right almost too late. You try to tell Steve and Bucky about her but she starts slamming against the metal and moaning like a zombie. You feel both your soldiers stiffen and almost deck the zombie guy at the end.

Bucky can’t take it anymore. The child crying, the screams, the banging, it’s all too much for him. Memories from his Winter Soldier days plague his mind as you lead them from the excessive noise and commotion. As you’re climbing the next set of stairs, you turn to face them. Both are too lost in their own heads, their pasts catching up to them. You hear a zombie actor moaning and coming down the stairs but you ignore it. Your main priority is your boys.

“Buck? Stevie? We can retire if you want. We don’t have to continue,” you soothe, hands running along Steve’s arms until he looks at you. You give him a pointed look. It’s not enough to snap him out of it but he nods and blinks. He murmurs an apology and hugs you from behind before moving to the side to be between you and the wall. The zombie actor walks passed, maybe a little too close. You ignore him and cup Bucky’s face in your hands, gently pressing a kiss to his lips. His eyes close and his lips meld to yours perfectly. Steve shuffles as the zombie continues down the stairs and away from you three. You pull away from Bucky and put your back to him. He immediately wraps his arms through your hoodie pocket and rests his chin on your shoulder.

“M’sorry,” he breathes and pecks your cheek. You scrunch your nose at the affection. Steve pecks the other. You shake your head and take Steve’s hand.

“Nothing to be sorry about, Darling. We can discuss that all later if you want. Let’s focus on getting out yeah?” You hum a song that is stuck in your head. You lead them up the corridor and into a long, straight hallway. They’re on either side of you, walking hand in hand, as you make it to the top of the staircase. You hear at least one more zombie and you start pulling them towards the other end of the hall. The next thing you remember is being nearly dragged along the hall. You’re laughing and yank back on their hands, effectively gaining their attention. They look down at you and each give bashful smiles.

“What just happened?” You asked as you wind down through another staircase and go through a small area that reminds you of a boiler room. Your adrenaline is up; you’re psyched and having just the thrill of a lifetime. You aren’t upset or frustrated, just excited.

You have to peel them off you at least five more times each before you make it to the exit. Once outside, you’re engulfed in a bear hug between the two super soldiers. They’re murmuring about how you didn’t even blink when they practically dragged you down the last passage. You brush off their questions and focus on them. It’s a small struggle but they finally open up to you about it.

“Hey, come on. Let’s go get hot cocoa and go ice skate instead. I can’t believe you tried to scare me by taking me into that Haunted Hospital though!” You scold gently, a soft laugh added to it to put their worry to rest. They fervently nod and basically drag you away from the attraction.

The remainder of the day is spent at the ice rink and enjoying hot chocolate and eating warm pretzels. You’ll worry about helping them cope with their PTSD later, right now you’d rather enjoy their better mood.

“You have that goofy grin on your face again,” Bucky comments and takes a sip of his coffee.

“Yeah, what’s going on in that pretty, little head of yours?” Steve adds and they smile at you. You can’t hide the smile that splits your face.

“Nothing. Just thinking ‘bout how lucky I am to have y’all and how much I love you,” you honestly reply and kiss them.


End file.
